Private Time
by Alice Hertz
Summary: Kitty's prom night takes an unexpected turn. Pairing: Wolverine and Kitty Pryde


**Summary:** Kitty's prom night takes an unexpected turn. (Wolverine/Kitty) 

  
  


The sniffles on the other end of the telephone line were enough to break his heart. Kitty Pryde had called Logan from the prom and had told him to meet her in the Bayville High School parking lot. He wasn't quite sure what had gone wrong. All he knew was that she was upset and didn't want to walk home by herself. 

Logan's first thought was to take his motorcycle. He then remembered the long, dark red prom gown Kitty was wearing. 

_She won't be able sit on the seat without hiking her dress up **much** too far._

The high school wasn't that far away. He settled on walking there. Less than fifteen minutes later, he was striding across the parking lot. 

Kitty was sitting on a bench by herself. She had cried herself out by time he arrived, but her eyes still glistened from the tears. Logan sat down on the bench beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"What happened, darlin'?" he asked, cupping her face in his other hand. 

"Lance and I broke up," she said, her voice seeming numb and lacking emotion. 

"He dumped you?" 

"No, we both sort of wanted to. It probably would have happened a couple weeks ago, but you know, the whole prom thing. I really wanted to go and I think Lance was just trying to be nice." 

Logan gave her a little squeeze, not really knowing what to say to her. "I'm sorry," was about all he could come up with. 

Kitty shrugged. "I feel a little bit better now that I cried and got it all out of my system. Kind of relieved, actually. I mean, there's gonna be other guys, right?" she asked, looking up at him. 

"Yeah darlin', of course there will be. You're a pretty girl and your life is just startin'." 

"I'm feeling kind of disappointed right now." 

"Well, I think you probably made the right choice." 

"I know, but I wish we would have waited until the _very_ end of the night or tomorrow even. This isn't how I wanted my prom night to end." 

"Yeah, I understand." 

The two sat together silently for about a minute. 

"C'mon, let's get goin'," Logan said, standing up from the bench and stretching his arms. 

"Okay. Just let me go tell the limo driver he's done for the night. He's probably-" 

"Limo driver?" Logan interrupted with mild disbelief. 

"Uhm, yeah. It's the prom. My dad paid for a limo up until midnight." 

Logan eyed his wristwatch. It was only 10:15 pm. He shook his head, imagining how much money her dad had wasted. 

"Well damn, if it's paid up 'til midnight, why don't we go for a little ride?" 

Kitty's face lit up. "You, like, really want to?" 

"Yeah, I _like_ really want to," he teased her. She tried her best to glare at him, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. 

Hooking her arm in his, Kitty lead Logan to where the limo was parked. Trying to be a gentleman, he opened the limo door for her and helped her in. After they were both seated comfortably, she told the driver to "just drive". Kitty kicked off her shoes and curled up with her head against Logan's shoulder. The man watched as the pout from earlier reclaimed its place on her lips. He snaked his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. 

"It's gonna be alright, kiddo." 

"I'm not really a kid anymore, Logan." 

"Yeah, but at my age pretty much _everyone_ seems like a kid." 

Kitty giggled. "Even the professor?" 

"Professor Xavier, sort of. Not quite as much as you, but yeah, he does." 

"Hmmm," she muttered thoughtfully, resting her head against his chest. 

In the position Kitty was sitting, this was the first time Logan had noticed how low cut her prom dress was. In fact, tonight was the first time he'd ever even seen Kitty in a dress. Her hair was usually tied back in a ponytail, but for this special occasion she wore it down. At this moment she was a _very_ pretty girl. Like most men, Logan's eyes were slaves to the sight of cleavage and they became locked there for just a few seconds too long. Kitty cleared her throat with an impish little smirk on her face. He'd been caught. 

Before Logan knew it, Kitty's lips were on his. She smelled good. She tasted good. He wanted her, and in the back of a limo there was nobody to object. 

At the first smell of fear or apprehension, Logan would stop. Otherwise, being "gentle" was a consideration he quickly dismissed. That just wasn't his style. The kissing continued. Kitty placed his hand on one of her breasts. He rubbed the hardened nipple through the satin material and her body shook with pleasure. Pulling his mouth away from hers, Logan ripped off his jeans and t-shirt. Kitty unconsciously ran her tongue around her lips at the sight of his naked form. Humorously, he wondered for a moment if the limo would be big enough to hold his ever inflating ego. The thought was soon forgotten as he reached behind her back, and unzipped her prom gown. With one quick tug, he pulled the satin garment right over her head. Reflexively, she crossed her arms over her breasts. 

"Oh, no. We're not having any of that," he scolded her playfully. Closing a hand around each of Kitty's wrists, Logan pulled them behind her back and held them there with one hand. For a near forty-five seconds the sexually aroused pair gazed upon each other appreciatively. She was beautiful undressed. A bit thinner than what he preferred, but she was still pleasing to look at. 

Logan pushed Kitty backward onto the seat with a light thud and lowered himself on top of her. Taking her breast in his mouth, he sent an intense but delightful shock through each and every last nerve. Her body spasmed in response but he had her pinned to the seat firmly, permitting only a slight tremor. Alternating his attention from one breast to the other, he sent the girl into a sexual frenzy. As Logan's growing erection pressed against Kitty, she thrust her hips upward to meet his. He gladly took the hint. Reaching over for his pants, he retrieved his wallet from the back pocket and pulled out a condom. Kitty watched somewhat nervously, as he carefully removed it from the wrapper. 

Logan paused and looked down at her with a faint trace of concern. "You sure you wanna do this?" 

"Yes." Kitty smiled and nodded at first. Then she frowned and asked him, "You didn't change your mind, did you?" 

"Nah, darlin'. I just wanna make sure our heads are still in the same place," he told her, as he slowly rolled the condom over his hard-on. "You ready?" 

Kitty nodded again. Logan pulled off her panties and stalkings, spread her legs apart, then slowly pushed himself inside of her. She was exceptionally tight, but wet enough that he could penetrate her with little difficulty. His hard, determined thrusts picked up speed and she came quickly. His own climax soon followed. 

Afterward, Logan and Kitty cleaned themselves up as best they could and slipped back into their rumpled clothing. Having about fifteen minutes left before midnight, the pair sat together in silence. Both of them were feeling tired but satisfied. The time ticked away. Eventually, the driver pulled the limo up to the front of Xavier's Institute. They looked at each other with disappointment, knowing that their private time together was now over. Logan cupped Kitty's face with both his hands and kissed her one last time. 


End file.
